


Daughters of the Mothers

by Superpennyable



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpennyable/pseuds/Superpennyable
Summary: A look into what might have been going through Ed's head during that meeting.Spoilers for the season 5 episode "Sons of the Daughters".





	Daughters of the Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you haven't seen season 5 of Flashpoint yet, or at least the first 3 episodes, don't look at this.

She forgives him. No screaming, cursing out his name, trying to punch his daylights out, nothing. Just a bunch a tears and a simple reason:her daughter. Her barely legal adult daughter was the reason she came over to make her apology. 

_“I was very angry at you. But then i started to think about my girl, and I started thinking about what she would have done if she were me. Mr. Lane, she always saw the best in people. She did.”_

May Dalton- the peacemaker. The girl who was trying to save her broken family, someone who was once loved by both of her parents despite their own dangerous situation. Gone by a lone bullet. All because she wanted peace.

_“I knew, she would have wanted me to understand. She would have wanted me to forgive you.”_

  But he didn’t deserve it. In fact, he believes he deserved no one’s forgiveness or any trace of sympathy. He was a man who just shot someone’s daughter who would still be the loving and easily forgiving person that her mother had described her as. In his own eyes, Ed Lane wasn’t a person who was capable of being forgiven. He was just a walking weapon, programmed by his now broken mentor to focus and kill everything that posed even a small threat to society.  He was both a hero and a villian in his own mind. 

_“So...I forgive you. I forgive you, I forgive you. I forgive you!”_

So when he felt his throat starting to burn, his eyes blurred the vision of the grieving mother and her representative, his mind swirling with confusion, anger, unknown grief and guilt, bringing back the painful visions of her falling to the ground, lifeless as the fire in her eyes vanished along with the rare anger, he knew he couldn’t be forgiven. This was something that could never be erased. Not by forgiveness, by the media, by the countless friends who stand by him, nothing.

_“I-I can’t. I can’t.”_

His mind muted the calling of his name. His legs guided him away from salvation and towards punishment. His eyes released tears he held back the moment she started to speak.


End file.
